The present disclosure relates generally to an exhaust system suitable for use with an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an exhaust system suitable for use within a firefighting vehicle that is configured to pump or otherwise deliver a firefighting agent or suppressant (e.g., water, foam, etc.) to an area of interest.
Internal combustion engines, such as diesel engines and gasoline engines, emit a mixture of air pollutants during operation. These air pollutants are composed of gaseous compounds such as nitrogen oxides and solid particulate matter (e.g., soot, etc.). Due to increased awareness of the environment, exhaust emission standards have become more stringent, and the amount of gaseous compounds and solid particulate matter emitted to the atmosphere by an engine may be regulated depending on the type of engine, size of engine, and/or class of engine.
Exhaust systems have been developed to reduce such pollutants. However, such exhaust systems take up space within a vehicle. For vehicles such as firefighting vehicles, wherein available space within the vehicle is limited due the fire pumps, storage compartments, fluid tanks, ladders, etc., many complexities are encountered when attempting to incorporate an exhaust system in the vehicle.